Crece, Ryoma
by Chia S.R
Summary: Ryoma va creciendo y en cada una de sus edades, aprende y comprende algo nuevo de su vida junto a Sakuno. One-shot. ¡Feliz cumpe Da-chan! :3


**Hola!! Bueno, traigo este One-shot como regalo para mi niña que cumplio ayer y no lo sabía T.T. Es lo único que puedo regalarle debido a la lejanía T.T.**

**Feliz cumple Da-chan :3**

**Crece, Ryoma:**

Con doce años experimentó el primer beso. Fue tierno e infantil. Hecho con torpeza y quizás, no era el mejor momento, pero al menos, era con quien él quería. Seguramente, para ella fue una experiencia única, arrebatadora. Y se sentía orgulloso dentro de sí mismo, porque comenzaba a robar, sin que él lo supiera, los secretos de mujer pertenecientes a aquella muchacha de sonrojos hábiles y sonrisas dulces.

A sus quince años, cuando regresó de estar un tiempo en América, descubrió que una niñita de doce años, podría crecer generosamente y no perder aquellos sonrojos y sonrisas dulces. Claro que ahora había algo añadido. El contorno de su cuerpo, el cual, se notaba que aún tenía muchas cosas que dar.

Y fue ahí, a sus quince años, cuando aprendió que podía ser agradable ser cariñoso, claro está, a escondida de los demás. Sería vergonzoso ser visto. Y fue también a los quince, que se dio cuenta que enterrar sus dedos entre las largas hebras era algo relajante y con olor infinito que terminaba siempre pegado a sus ropas y piel.

A los dieciséis, aprendió que Ryuzaki podía quedarse dormida mientras le hablaba de tenis y que aunque aquello le molestara, podría resultar agradable verla dormir y robarle algún que otro casto beso, hasta delinear su figura bajo los sugerentes vestidos femeninos.

Por supuesto, a esa edad también aprendió algo importante. Llevar gorra no estaba nada mal cuando la falda de tu novia era alzada ante tus mismísimas narices y ella, olvidándose de la parte de atrás, se agachaba hacia delante para cubrir su parte frontal, olvidando que por detrás y con un tanga, se podría mostrar más que por delante. Gesto que le hizo comprender a esa edad, que su novia no solo era atrayente para él y que muchos jóvenes quería tenerla. Y aprendió a tener más orgullo, al ver caer a todos con una negativa sincera por parte de la castaña.

A los diecisiete aprendió otra cosa. Podía ser muy doloroso dormir con ella. No era en plan sexual, pero sí en plan mimitos. Ella había accedido a ser besada, finalmente, como correspondía a una pareja, claro que eso era algo que él pensaba, pues estaba drogado al sabor de sus labios, de su tímida lengua y de su cavidad al completo. Sin embargo, había sido una mala idea dejar que se sentara sobre su cintura y moverla en cada gesto y abrazo. Ni tampoco tumbarse sobre ella y dejar que una de las largas y torneadas piernas rozara demasiado su intimidad. Porque sí, a esa edad, Ryoma Echizen aprendió que podría excitarse más fácilmente que antes y que dormir con una chica que se movía hasta mientras dormía, no era bueno acostarse con excitación, pues su miembro podría ser golpeado con muchísimo dolor. Y el pobre y dolorido Echizen no bromeaba.

A los dieciocho, oh, esa edad sí que fue difícil. Especialmente, en verano. Porque hasta ahora, si odiaba el verano por el calor y demás cosas, lo odiaba por su naturaleza humana. Y es que ver a Sakuno vestida en bikini, como NUNCA había hecho, era algo… alucinante. Solo comprendía que respiraba fatigoso y necesitaba una ducha como nunca, claro está, que su inocente novia no lo comprendía y pensó que le había ofendido por ponerse aquel bañador y no uno completo como siempre. ¡Dios! ¡Era más inocente que él! ¡Y más despistada si cabía!

A los diecinueve comprendió lo peligroso que era hacer que su novia se sentara entre sus piernas, especialmente, si se reía mientras le hacía alguna que otra cosquilla distraída. Y esta optaba por sentarse de golpeó y sin avisarle con anterioridad para apartar "algo" que, aunque no fuera muy notable, tenía y DOLIA mucho si era aplastado de golpeó por cuarenta y ocho kilos. Suerte que quedara vivo.

A los veinte entendió otra cosa de su adorada novia. Que le amaba sí, pero, había prometido llegar virgen al matrimonio y conseguir cumplir lo que muchas novias no cumplían. Vestirse de blanco con razón y sentimiento. Lo comprendía, eran sus sentimientos, pero aquello le dio una tremenda lección. Pedir en matrimonio era algo verdaderamente vergonzoso y que ningún hombre frio podría ejercer con facilidad. Y mejor no preguntar cómo lo hizo. Eso era algo que se guardaría totalmente para el matrimonio.

A los veintiuno, aprendió que casarse podría ser divertido, molesto y finalmente, placentero. Divertido al ver los sonrojos que su mujer se llevaba. Molesto, porque sus "amigos" se dedicaban a picarlo. Especialmente, Momoshiro con su frase:

"_La has tenido tan tiesa todo este tiempo, que esta noche la vas a cagar"._

Sonrió cínicamente al recordarlo. Pues no. No la cagó. Si no que fue la mejor noche, una noche que seguiría muchas más y más. No las había contado, pero realmente aprendió algo de suma importancia. Lo cuan adictiva que podría resultar una mujer. Que acariciar los senos con mejoría cada día era posible. Degustar la flor privada de una mujer año tras año, no era algo que terminara desagradándote. Que dos humanos podía unirse sin necesidad de cursiladas como la uniones de almas y hasta que la muerte los separe. En pocas palabras, gozó de el sexo como nadie.

A los veintitrés, aprendió la experiencia de ser padre y que ver a tu mujer estando embarazada, podría ser más sexy que nunca. Y que una mujer embarazada aprendía técnicas de cama alucinantes. Lo malo: Los antojos tan extraordinarios que tenía que ejercer como comida.

A los treinta y ocho, que cualquier padre sentiría celos de que se roben a su hija de quince años un niño ególatra y amenazante de borrarle la virginidad como por arte de magia, que obligue a su esposa a quedarse levantada esperándola hasta tarde y no dejarle gozar de sus experiencias sexuales. En pocas palabras: mataría a su yerno.

A los cuarenta y tres, que su hija podría haber heredado más su mentalidad de ansias de gozar, que las de su madre y que casarse lo más pronto posible era algo realmente necesario, aunque él tuviera que conformarse con perderla y el otro quedársela. También comprendió otra cosa: Que volvían a tener la casa a su completa disponibilidad.

A los cuarenta y ocho, que ser abuelo era algo verdaderamente agradable y que no le importaba cuidar de sus nietos para dejar libertad a los padres. Porque ver la sonrisa iluminada de Sakuno mientras jugaba tendida sobre la alfombra jugando con la pequeña niña, era algo que valía más que un buen partido de tenis en la televisión, especialmente, si su adorable mujer, tenía puesto excitarle poco a poco mientras mostraba su sexo al aire únicamente para él. Suerte que la niña aún era pequeña.

Y finalmente, a sus setenta años, comprendía que había vivido una vida más plena de lo que creía y, que si volvía a encontrarse con la mujer que amaba, valía la pena vivirla todas las veces que fueran necesarias. Porque amaba crecer, aprender y comprender, todo lo que ella podría mostrarle.

Fin.

**26-4-08**


End file.
